He Saw Me
by BulletproofBabe
Summary: "It took a day for me to believe I was nothing, It took me a year to believe I was something." Isabella is plus-sized, Often ridiculed about her weight. Edward is a vampire, and searching for his mate. What happens when their paths cross? Drabble.
1. Ridicule

I grabbed my keys on the table and left a note for Charlie letting him know breakfast was in the kitchen.

I trudged out the house and got into my truck. _  
><em>

I turned the key in the ignition and started my drive to the school. I turned up the radio and sang along to My Happy Ending By Avril Lavigne.

I stopped at Starbucks on the way and got a black coffee with a donut. I ignored the harsh look I got from the Barista as I grabbed my coffee. She was probably wondering why a fat ass like me would be getting a donut along with my coffee.

I'm wondering that too.

I pulled into the school dreading what this school day had in store for me.

_Just one more day Bella, Then you'll be done with this place._

I parked in my usual spot in the back and got out pulling the hood of my oversized sweater over my head. I closed the door and went on my way towards the cafeteria. Even though I had a donut I was still hungry. I'll just throw it up later.

_No, Bella. You can't keep doing this. _I stopped in my tracks and turned the other way.

Right, I'll just go to the library.

I walked with my head down heading towards the library. I was in a hurry to get away from the lot where most of the people were.

I walked at a quick speed and in my haste I bumped into someone and made their books fall to the floor.

" Hey, Watch it lard ass!" They yelled making everyone around us laugh.

Here come the tears.


	2. Pain

I was embarrassed. No, beyond embarrassed. I was mortified.

There was a big group. Everyone was around me.

They were laughing.

At me.

They were all laughing at me.

Everywhere I looked someone was laughing.

I heard yelling.

Tears clouded my eyes, My vision was blurry.

I saw a flash of bronze.

I felt faint. I couldn't focus.

I started swaying.

Before I could fall, Two arms caught me.

My whole world went black.


	3. Mate

**A/N I realized that I didn't put an author's note in the first and second chapter, Silly me. I really hope you guys enjoy my story and I want to be as connected as I can be with my readers. So if you guys would like for me to reply to your reviews please tell me :)**

**Happy reading everyone!**

I woke up in a room. It was designed very beautifully. It looked as if it were built 50 years ago. The curtains were brown with intricate patterns. The nightstand had a very old design. The lamp was outdated but was still beautiful. The phone in the corner of the room looked like the first invented telephone.

I sat up in the bed and wondered who brought me here.

More Importantly, Where am I?

The knob on the door being turned brought me out of my thoughts. I froze and shivered scared of who might be behind the door. It could be a rapist or some guy in the mafia trying to kidnap me for human trafficking.

_But then again who would want to buy me?_

The door opened and someone stepped in.

It was a boy. No not a boy, A man. He was tall. About 6'4 Maybe. He had beautiful penny-colored hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. His eyes were a strange and unusual color. Gold,Maybe? He had pale skin and a well chiseled face.

Who is this beautiful man?

And why do I feel a pull towards him?

" Who are you?" I asked scared. For all I know he could have raped me already.

He looked surprised for a moment but composed himself and gave a dazzling smile.

" I am Edward Cullen, Your mate." He smiled.

My what?

**A/N Now don't go crazy lol. Bella does not and will NOT suffer from Stockholm syndrome. This is just the beginning.**


	4. Forks

**A/N Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I really love your reviews. I try to do my best and if there is anything that you feel I should change please let me know. XOXO,BB**

" What?" I said confused. Either this man was on drugs or he was plain crazy. He walked towards me and I backed up against the headboard of the bed in fear.

" Stay away from me." I said glaring at him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me curiously.

" Isabella, I don't mean any harm to you." He said calmly. How in hell was I supposed to believe that when I'm in a bedroom with a strange man claiming he is my 'mate'.

What the fuck is a mate?

" Look, I don't know what you want from me but I really have nothing to offer you." I admitted. I wasn't rich, I had no job, I'm not attractive.

" Isabella you have so much to offer me." He declared. I looked at him confused and he sighed running his hand through his hair.

How in the fuck did he know my name?

" How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

" You're wearing your ID." He smiled. His smile was so beautiful and for a moment I lost my train of thought.

" Why am I here?" I asked harshly.

" I brought you here because you needed my help." He explained. I remembered what happened and grimaced.

" You were lying there on the floor and I just had to help you."

" Thanks for the help and all but, I still don't understand why you brought me to your home." I am getting really impatient with him now.

" Isabella I am going to explain something that may sound crazy to you, But you have to promise that you will hear me out."

Is he serious?

" I don't have to do shit!" I yelled in defiance.

" Isabella-

" I don't even know you, " I huffed. " Why am I even still here?" I said to myself. I got up off the bed and ran to the door.

I opened the door and looked for a way out, relieved that I saw stairs. I ran down the steps finding the front door. I turned around and saw him at the top of the steps. He had a tortured look on his face and I almost ran back and hugged him to me. Reluctantly I turned and opened the door.

I gasped shocked at what I saw.

We were definitely no longer in Forks.

**A/N So we see Bella has a backbone... and they are not in Forks. Where do you think he took her?**


	5. Ruined

**A/N So the last chapter was a fail! Some people thought that he kidnapped her...One, This story wouldn't work if he did. I mean I would seriously be afraid of him and would probably feel worse than Bella does now. The whole point of this story is to uplift. Two, How would they fall in love? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't fall in love with her kidnapper. LOL. Maybe I shouldn't ask questions at the end of chapters. Let's hope this isn't a fail.**

Bella Pov

I turned around and glared at him. " Where the hell are we?" I yelled angrily. He looked shocked, He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" We are outside of my house, why?" He asked confused.

" And where exactly is your house?"

" 2 miles from Merchants road." He watched me. That's a 25 minute drive from my house, Why haven't I seen this house?

" Why don't I recognize this place?" I mean I think I've passed through merchants road before.

" The house is hidden in the trees, If you were on the road, You wouldn't be able to see it." He explained.

" Bella, Why all these questions?"

I sighed. " No reason."

He looked frustrated and ran a hand through his hair.

" Could you please take me home?"

He looked reluctant but after a few seconds agreed.

" Come on."

* * *

><p>When I got home it was about 1 o'clock. I still had 5 hours until I had to start dinner for Charlie so I decided to finish the book I was reading.<p>

It was called ' A Lilly for Jasmine.' So far the storyline was about a woman who was poor and all she owned was a flower garden, But she didn't have any flowers. She was all alone because all of her family died. One day, She finds a bowl of seeds at her door and she plants them. 3 month's later she had a garden full of lilies. Lilies were her deceased daughters favorite flowers.

I read for about 2 hours before I decided I would take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Well, Today had been a productive day.

God, How could I be so stupid? 'My name is Edward Cullen and I'm your mate' How was she supposed to respond to that? She doesn't even know what a vampire is. She probably thinks I'm a rapist, 'You have so much to offer me'. I've probably ruined my chances with her already. What am I going to do?

Hmm. Maybe it's time I gave my sisters a call.

**A/N So he isn't a crazy kidnapping rapist...Never would've thought. XD**


	6. Insecure

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter.**

When Charlie got home I had already finished making dinner and it was sitting on the table. I set the table and greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

" Hey Dad."

" Hi Bells." He smiled.

" What's up? Food looks amazing." He commented. I had made salmon with peas and rice, A simple dish that I learned to make when I was 12 years old.

" Thank you and...all I did was read all day." I brushed it off. I didn't want Charlie to know about the incident that happened today at school. He had enough to deal with.

" What about school?"

" It was fine." I hated lying to my father but if I didn't he'd worry too much.

" Oh did you finish your book?" He asked sitting down.

" Umm no." I shook my head. " I'm almost done though. I'm on the part where she is remembering her past." I explained.

" Oh, Well that's the best part." He smiled.

I smiled softly at him and started to eat my dinner.

He took a bite out of his salmon and groaned at the taste. " Bella, Your food gets better every time I taste it."

" Thanks, Dad." I blushed ducking my head.

We had continued to eat in silence and after about thirty minutes I said I was finished eating and went upstairs.

I went into my room and stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

_God, I'm so fat._


	7. Vision

**A/N This chapter is set a month before the first chapter. Right now, they are in California. In my story Alice's visions aren't subjective, They are objective. I hope this clears some things up.**

**1 month Ago. **

"Checkmate." My sister smiled in triumph. She knocked down my king dramatically and stood up.

" You win again Alice, " I smiled.

"I don't know how you do it." I said sarcastically. Jasper and Emmett snickered from upstairs.

" Well you know better then to play chess with me." She laughed. " I always win."

" You know you can't win a game without cheating Alice." I smirked.

She gasped. " Yes I can, I could beat you any-

Alice paused and got a blank look on her face and I knew she was having a vision. I searched her mind and I soon saw what she was seeing.

_I was laying on a bed with a beautiful girl with brown hair._

_She_ looked_ to be seventeen years old._

_ I had my arms wrapped around her protectively while she was asleep._

_She stirred in her sleep and I bent down and kissed her cheek softly._

I gasped surprised. Was this my mate? A human?

_The scene_ _changed and I was sitting with the same girl at a restaurant._

_ She was in a beautiful black dress. _

_Her face lit up while she__ was laughing at something I said. _

_I smiled and took her hand kissing it gently._

_The scene changed again and the same gorgeous girl was in a long white wedding dress. _

_She was walking down the aisle towards me wearing a bright smile._

_When she finally reached me, we said our vows and I kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

Her vision ended.

Could it be true? Have I really found my mate?


	8. Decision

**A/N Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. I was actually on my computer all day and was like "I haven't updated yet?" LOL. I really need a Beta so if anyone would like to help me please PM me or review :) This is like part two of the previous chapter.**

**Edward Pov**

" This can't be possible Alice." I protested. I finally find my mate and she is human?

" Edward you know very well this is possible," She said. " Care to explain Emmett and Rosalie?" She raised her eyebrows.

" Alice that's different," I sighed.

" He was dying, This girl is very well alive and breathing." I want to meet her but it was too dangerous.

" Edward, don't start your bullshit now." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Alice, be serious." I pleaded.

" Oh, I am."

" I could kill her." I deadpanned.

" Edward you aren't like that anymore and you know it." She raised her voice. She was right but, there are still days where I feel my control wavering and I just want to snap someones neck.

" But-

" Edward don't fight it." She interrupted.

" You have found your mate, you should be happy." She smiled.

I didn't know what to do. It excited me to finally find my mate but, I wouldn't ever want to hurt her. Me actually going and meeting could be bad for both of us. But I really wanted to meet her. She was so beautiful and from what I had seen, would be my wife.

I know rash decisions aren't the best thing but they would have to work for now.

_I'm going to find my mate._

**A/N Lol I love Alice in this chapter. My Cullens are kinda different from the regular Cullens. They are more...Laidback.**


	9. Perfect

**A/N Hey guys...so I'm sick :( I was sneezing all day and I have a headache. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Bella Pov**

I sat on my bed and cried to myself.

Why was I made so fat?

Why aren't I like those girls at school who have all the guys around them?

Why am I not like those perfect skinny girls in the magazines?

My life would be so much easier I was skinny.

I went into the bathroom and put my finger in my mouth.

_This is how I can lose weight. This is how I can be perfect._

I bent down over the toilet and spilled out my stomachs contents.

I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore.

I cried feeling ashamed of myself.

_I'm sorry._


	10. Alone

**Bella Pov**

That night I had a dream about what happened yesterday.

I had almost forgotten about the guy that saved me from the kids at school.

He was really weird, But also intriguing.

I can't believe I thought he kidnapped me. It's not like he'd want to.

I was kinda rude to him so it's not like he'd ever give me the time of day anyways.

I couldn't get him out of my head. It was like he was all I could think of.

The next morning I woke up and went through my morning routine. After I finished, I went in to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

Hey Bells, I went on a fishing trip with Billy.

Sorry it was last-minute. I'll be gone for about 2 and a half days.

I left you money for food, if you don't feel like cooking.

Be back soon. Love, Charlie.

I found two hundred-dollar bills taped to the note and smiled at my fathers sweetness. I threw the note away and started my breakfast.

I placed a bagel in the toaster and took out some strawberries, grapes, and pineapple slices.

I try to eat healthy but it doesn't seem to do any good. I am still fat.

I cut up the fruit and placed it in a bowl. I took out the orange juice and poured it into my glass. The toaster beeped and I went to take out the bagel. I put it in my bowl with the fruits and grabbed my glass. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was playing Meet the Parents on tbs. I grinned making myself comfortable on the couch. I plopped a strawberry into my mouth right when the doorbell rang.

I got up and walked over to the door.

You'll never guess who I saw through the peephole.


	11. Visitor

Bella Pov

I opened the door with a shocked look on my face. There he was with his sexy bronze hair, His muscled arms, That crooked smile-

" Hello, Bella." He smirked. He probably knew I was ogling him.

" Hi." I said shyly. I wasn't sure why he was here at my house but, I have a feeling it has to do with what he told me yesterday.

_" I am Edward Cullen, Your mate."_

I still don't know what he meant by that.

" May I come in?" He asked.

" Umm..sure." I said hesitantly. I really shouldn't be inviting a stranger into my home. Well, he isn't really a stranger but I still don't know him that well.

He came in and walked through the living room looking around. " Nice place."

" Thanks." I responded. I went back my seat on the couch and moved my breakfast aside. " You can sit down if you'd like." I offered.

" Okay." He sat down next to me and turned towards me.

" I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

" Ok but before you start, I'm sorry I was so harsh to you before, I don't know what came over me. It wasn't towards you I just-

" Bella it's fine, I understand." He smiled crookedly.

_I almost melted. _"Ok." I nodded.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

" I want to talk about you being my mate."

_Oh, that._


	12. Vampire

**Bella's Pov**

I was anxious about what he had to tell me. It must have been serious because he still hadn't started speaking yet. Finally he took a deep breath and started talking.

" Before I start, Isabella, can you please keep an open mind?" He asked politely.

I nodded slowly. " Please just tell me."

" Ok first you have to know where this is coming from." He sighed. " I am a vampire.

I started laughing.

" Isabella I'm being serious here." He said.

Ok, so I am back on the conclusion that he isn't in the right state of mind.

" Edward that's impossible."

" It is, I can prove it to you." He said standing. " Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going outside." He smiled. " I'm gonna show you something."

I followed him outside and we walked towards the back of my house. " Edward what are we doing here?"

" You see that tree over there?" He asked. He pointed to a tree that I had to squint to be able to see.

" Yeah." I responded.

" I can run with you on my back to that tree in less than 10 seconds." He smirked.

I'm way too heavy for him to carry me on his back.

" You're bluffing."

" Come on." He crouched down.

I hesitated. I was too heavy for him to carry. I glanced at his face and he looked at me confused.

" Come on, I promise I won't drop you." He smiled.

I walked at a slow pace towards him and paused. " I'm waiting Bella." He said in a playful tone.

Finally, I got on his back and waited for his complaint of how I was too heavy.

It never came.

" You ready, Isabella?" He asked softly.

" Yeah." I whispered.

Before I knew it, He had dashed away into the forest and we were right next to the tree.

I gasped. How in the world did he run so fast?


	13. World

**A/N Hey guys! Happy thanksgiving everyone! **

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's Pov**

" Now do you believe me?" He asked putting me down.

I nodded. " Yeah, but what does this have to do with me being your 'mate'?" I asked confused.

" By the way what is a mate?"He still hadn't explained it and I had a feeling it wasn't good.

He turned and started walking towards me.

" A mate is a like a soul-mate to vampires. " He looked into my eyes. " It's like the one person that you know your going to spend the rest of your life with." He smiled. " Someone who you love and cherish forever."

" And I've found mine." He touched my cheek.

" Me?" I whispered shocked. Surely, He wouldn't have picked me.

" Yes, and I wouldn't change it for the world." He sounded so sure, But I knew it was too good to be true.

" Edward I-I can't be your mate." I sighed.

" Why?" He asked.

" I don't fit in with your world. I'm not as perfect as you are. You are handsome and attractive. I'm average and fat. I don't have anything to offer you. You are better off without me." I looked down as finished my speech.

" Bella look at me." He said.

I continued looking down. I didn't want to see his face.

He lifted up my chin forcing me to look at him. "Isabella, you fit perfectly in my world. You're perfect to me, You're beautiful and you don't know how much you have to offer me." He said with conviction.

_He doesn't get it._

**A/N Oh Edward, it's gonna' take way more than that for her to believe you. **

**On another note, I'd like to get to know my readers so...**

**What is your favorite book? Mine is Twilight of course :)**


	14. Beautiful

**A/N Hey you guys, I'm really sad today because someone spoiled MockingJay for me. But I am wearing a smile and updating for you. Enjoy!**

" Edward just do us both a favor and forget about me." I said. He would find someone way more attractive than I am and she would be his mate.

I pushed away his hand turning away from him.

" Bella, That isn't possible." He sighed. He paced back and forth.

" There isn't anyone else, I can't just forget about you." He explained. Why was he so set on this?

" Why not? You don't even know me!" I asked.

I just met him a couple days ago, He shouldn't be so hung up on me. I don't know why but I wanted him to say something, I wanted a response. I waited for his reply as seconds passed. Then those seconds turned to minutes and after about 10 minutes of me just standing there I started to leave.

_I knew it was too good to be true._

" Then go on a date with me," He said surprising me.

" What?" I questioned turning towards him.

" You said that I don't know you; I'd like to change that," He smiled at me.

He walked up to me. " Go on a date with me, tomorrow."

" I-I can't."

" Why?" He asked frowning.

" I don't have anything to wear." I lied.

He seemed to be able to see right through my lie, But he didn't say anything about it. " You can wear anything and still be beautiful."He complimented.

" No I can't." I whispered. It was true, I couldn't wear a lot of things most skinny girls could.

" Well I believe you can." He said sincerely.

" Come on beautiful, Lets start walking back to the house." He said grabbing my hand.

" Ok."

**A/N He can call me beautiful any day :)**

**Question: What's your favorite film? Mine is A Walk to Remember.**


	15. Again

**A/N Hey everyone. I feel that this chapter is kind of just a filler chapter. Enjoy.**

I walked awkwardly next to Edward as he started talking about vampires and their mates.

" Once a vampire find his mate, They are mated for life." He told me.

" What if their mate doesn't want to be mated?" I asked looking towards him.

" If that were to happen the vampire would spend the rest of their days lonely and would most likely go to the Volturi."

" The Volturi?" I questioned.

" They are like vampire royalty. They make all the laws that vampires abide to." He explained.

" Why would they go to them?"

" So they could kill them." He deadpanned. I looked at him in shock.

" A vampire wouldn't be able to live without his mate." He said looking into my eyes. I didn't know it was this serious. A vampire willing to kill themselves over a mate. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this.

" So do vampires have any powers?" I asked changing the subject.

" Kinda'; We have special abilities such as speed, as I just demonstrated," He smirked at me.

" We have super strength and heightened sight."

" We are basically superheros." He said making me giggle.

" Some vampires have gifts, I can read minds."

" So you know what I'm thinking now?" I asked turning to him.

" No, I have to focus really hard to read your mind," He said sounding frustrated.

" Oh," I didn't know how to respond to that.

" So, do vampires eat?"

" No, the traditional vampire drinks human blood but, My family and I only drink animal blood."

" Is it as good as human blood would be?"

" No, But it does the job." He shrugged.

We had reached the house just then and I stood by my door awkwardly waiting for him to say something.

" So have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" He asked.

" Edward." I sighed.

" Just one date, Please."

" One date?"

" Yes, Just one."

I didn't know what to say. Here this gorgeous guy is asking me out on a date and I was at a loss for words. I really wanted to go but then again I didn't want to get hurt.

_ Again._

**A/N Ooh... What do you think happened?**

**Question: What is your favorite movie quote? Mine is "Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch." From the movie Remember Me.**


	16. Night

**A/N So today I have discovered K-Pop (Korean Pop) and I am addicted. Enjoy your reading!**

**Bella Pov**

_He walked next to me with his hand wrapped protectively around me._

_He led me to a bench in the park and we sat down._

_He turned to me and smiled. _

_" So what is it?" I asked him. He had led me out of the house so quickly claiming he had some surprise for me._

_" Alright close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited._

_I heard shuffling and different noises until he finally told me I could open my eyes._

_I opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. He was on one knee holding a wedding ring in his hands._

_" Isabella, Will you marry me?"_

I shot up out of bed breathing frantically. I'd been having dreams about Edward for the past week ever since I rejected him and they have all included marriage.

It's like my mind and my heart are thinking two different things and I don't know which one to listen to.

I turned to my side and read the alarm clock. 6:23.

I tried to go back to sleep but my eyes were wide awake and wouldn't let me.

I groaned and decided to wake up. I turned on my laptop and put on Netflix. I clicked on an episode of once upon a time and plugged in my headphones. I was about to put them on when I heard a noise by my window. I looked up but all I saw was the dark sky.

I grabbed the bat under my bed and started to walk towards it. I reached the window and groaned. I should have known.

_Although, I am happy he is here._

" Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked sighing.

" Hey beautiful!" He yelled from the ground.

_What am I going to do with him?_

**A/N Edwards not giving up is he? He is so cute. **

**Side note: Isabella may seem like she doesn't appreciate his compliments at times. She does, She just doesn't know how to respond to them.**

**Question: What types of music do you like? I like Pop, Rock, Indie, and Country.**


	17. Tulips

**Bella Pov**

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" I hissed.

He climbed the tree and jumped into the window making me back up. " Of course I do, I'm a vampire." He joked.

" However, I'm not sure why you are awake," He smirked.

Well, He got me there.

" So why the visit at six in the morning?" I asked changing the subject.

" These are for you." He said holding out a bouquet of flowers. I gasped, They were Tulips. My favorite flowers.

" You brought me flowers?"

" Of course, Beautiful. Who else would I bring flowers?" I blushed.

" They are so beautiful...Thank you Edward." I smiled at him. I took the flowers from him and sniffed them sighing deeply.

" I love them." He smiled softly at me.

" Read the note."

I pulled the little card and opened it.

_There are seven Tulips in this bouquet_

_ because that's how many days it's been since I first met you._

_Seven must be my lucky number._

_Because I have a feeling I might get a yes sometime soon._

_Love, Your favorite vampire._

I giggled at his cheesiness and looked up at him. He smiled crookedly and I turned red.

He's making this really hard.

**A/N Bella's decision is wavering...Hmmm...What will happen?**


	18. Netflix

**A/N Hey! So don't kill me after this chapter okay. I will make up for it.**

" Edward..."

"It's okay Beautiful, You don't have to say yes yet." He grinned. I looked at him confused.

He walked over to my bed and sat down.

" Knowing that you are even considering going on a date with me is enough." He clarified.

I nodded.

" How about we start as friends?" I offered.

" Sounds perfect." He smiled.

I got up and turned off the light. " Wanna watch some Netflix?" I asked.

" Sure." He sat on my bed. I put on the show Once Upon A Time and sat next to him.

It wasn't awkward. It felt Normal to sit here with Edward.

" Do you watch this show often?" He questioned.

" Yes...It's my favorite show."

" So you like Fairy Tales?"

" I love them." The way that they teach you lessons without you even knowing it...They're amazing.

" I'll keep note of that." He said.

" Okay..." I said turning back to the screen.

**A/N I know...Boring. The good stuff is coming soon!**


	19. Past

**A/N Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter...This is a part of Bella's Past. I am so happy because I have almost 100 Reviews and I really want to say thank you! I really love your reviews.**_  
><em>

**Bella Pov**

_" Where have you been?" I yelled when he came in. He tossed his keys onto the table._

_" Out, You got a problem with that?" He got in my face. _

_I glared at him. " Yes, you were supposed to be home 4 hours ago." I responded._

_"Well I'm here now." He said backing up. I smelled the air and caught a familiar smell._

_" Kevin...You didn't." I whispered closing my eyes. Not again. _

_" Bella, you knew what this was...and it's not someone like you would be able to change me." He scoffed. _

_" I thought you said you loved me." A tear fell from my eye._

_" I lied...I am only going out with you because I feel bad for you...I would never love a fat girl." He laughed._

_" I have told you all of this before, What did you think would happen?" He walked away from me._

_He'd cheated on multiple times but...I loved him. I couldn't walk away from this relationship without trying to make it work._

_ I slid to the floor and cried my heart out. If I can just lose weight and become better for him he wouldn't cheat on me._

_Maybe that would make him love me back._

**A/N This is just the beginning...**


	20. Mother

I closed my laptop as we finished watching half of the first season of Once upon a time.

" Well that was...interesting." He said.

" You didn't like it?" I asked.

" It's not that I didn't like it, I feel it's kind of...Cliche." I gasped.

" I can't believe you said that!" I exaggerated. I got off the bed and put my computer in the drawer. I looked at the clock.

Two o'clock! I haven't even taken a shower yet! " The time really flew by." He said.

" You're telling me, I need to go to the bathroom." I told him taking out my clothes. I grabbed my bath towel and went into the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and went into the shower. I turned on the water and pulled the knob standing under the spray. The water fell on my body warming it instantly. I washed my hair and then grabbed my loofah and poured my vanilla bath and body works body-wash on it. I rubbed it all over my body sighing. I had so much fun with Edward watching Netflix, The comments he made about everything were hilarious. And when we were sitting together on the bed, Not once did he try anything. I liked that he was respecting my wishes.

I rinsed of the soap and got out of the tub wrapping my towel around me, I dried my hair and my body. I brushed my teeth quickly above sink and rinsed my mouth.

I smiled looking into the mirror,

The smile soon went away.

I looked at my huge thighs and round stomach and sighed.

_Isabella no man wants to marry a fat woman, They want something to show off._

A tear fell from my eye as I remembered my mother's harsh words.

You're right, Mom.

**A/N Some people have had their mothers tell them things like this, I would know.**

**Question: Do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars?**


	21. Tired

**A/N So tomorrow is my friends birthday and we are going out. I may not be able to update tomorrow but I will try my best :)**

I walked out of the bathroom after I put on my clothes and hung up my towel.

" Oh good you're back." He smiled at me. I smiled back looking away.

My mother is right, He would never love me, Let alone marry me. I'm nothing to show off.

I sighed sitting on my bed. " Hey what's wrong, Beautiful?" He asked.

" Why do you call me that?" I questioned. I looked into his eyes.

" Beautiful?" I nodded.

" Because you are." He said simply.

_No, I'm not._

" Thank you and umm...nothings wrong, I'm just tired." I lied. He looked at me suspiciously and I looked away.

" I should let you sleep," He sighed. " Do you want me to come back later?" He looked hopeful.

I nodded and he smiled his crooked smile.

" I'll come at seven o'clock, Is that alright?"

" Yeah." I smiled.

**A/N I know it's boring, But just wait.**


	22. Different

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry about the no update yesterday,I came home late and couldn't update. Ummm some things in this story may be confusing but everything hasn't been revealed yet. If you didn't know Renee lives in Florida and Charlie lives in Forks.**

**Bella Pov**

"_ Isabella, He isn't living here!" My mother yelled at me. I stood up from the couch._

_" He doesn't have anywhere to go." I responded. Kevin's parents kicked him out of the house and he'd come to me in the middle of the night asking me to sleep here for a few weeks._

_It was a secret for the first 5 days but she had found out when she saw his bag of clothes._

_" I don't care Bella, There is a reason his parents threw him out!" She got in my face._

_" Oh and why is that?" I put my hands on my hips._

_" Bella I know you've heard the rumors going on about your little 'Boyfriend'." She smirked._

_" They aren't true, Kevin would never even think about going down that road," I said in disbelief._

_She crossed her arms over her chest. " Then tell me, why did they kick him out?" _

_" Kevin wouldn't tell me," I sighed._

_She laughed. " Of course, Just like he didn't tell you he had a girlfriend." _

_" That's different." I said._

_" How?" She questioned._

_" He didn't love her, She meant-_

_" And he loves you?" _

_" Yes." I whispered._

_ Even I don't believe that._

_" Bella, no one loves a fat girl." She whispered in my ear._

_I know. But, Kevin is different._

**A/N Oh, Bella. No he's not. Edward is!**


	23. Surprise

**A/N I know you guys are going to love the next chapter! **

**Bella Pov**

I was in my room reading the rest of a Lilly for Jasmine when I heard a loud knock on the door. Knowing that it was Edward I ran down the steps and answered the door.

" I have a surprise for you, Beautiful." Edward said as he walked through the door.

" A surprise?, What type of surprise?" I asked. He had walkedpast me going through the living room.

He grabbed my coat off the hook and returned to the door.

" If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He walked out the door. Guessing he wanted me to follow him I went outside and saw a black Toyota Camry.

" Wow, Nice car." I commented.

" Thanks, Now come on." He grabbed my hand with a big smile on his face. He opened the door for me and I sat down. He went to the driver's seat and I put on my seatbelt.

" Where are we going?" I questioned.

" It's a surprise." He started driving.

" I don't like surprises."

" I'm sure you'll love mine." He smiled crookedly.

**A/N I'm pretty sure any girl would love his surprises.**


	24. Date

**A/N Hi everyone. I am really feeling depressed and I need cheering up. Enjoy the chapter.**

Edward drove into Hagen Park and I looked at him confused. " The Park?"

" That isn't the surprise." He said getting out of the car.

He walked over to my side and opened the door. " Thank you." I said.

" You're welcome," He smiled.

" Come, I want to show you your surprise." We started walking and he held my hand tightly.

He led me out to a clearing and I gasped.

I saw a big outdoor movie screen in the grass. On the screen it was playing Beauty and the beast, My favorite fairy tale. There was a big blanket with a food basket on top of it. It looked like the perfect date.

" It's beautiful." I whispered. A tear fell from my eye.

" Not as beautiful as you." He wiped my tear with his thumb.

" This isn't a date is it?" I teased smiling.

" It is, if you want it to be." He responded.

" This is perfect." I sighed.

" I have another surprise," He whispered in my ear.


	25. Infinity

" What is it?" I asked looking around.

He put his hand into his pocket and took out a blue box with a ribbon. " What's this?" I looked at him.

" Open it." He smiled. I look off the top and gasped.

There in the box was a silver infinity necklace, My name was engraved on the front with diamonds surrounding it. There was a little card next to it that said " Here is the first piece of our forever." I shed a tear from how romantic this was.

" It's breathtaking, Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

" I'd say the same thing about you." He smiled his crooked smile.

" You think I'm breathtaking?" I blushed. No one had ever called me that.

" I don't think, I know." He lifted my chin with his finger.

" Bella I gave you this necklace because I want you to know that I am serious about this." He looked into my eyes.

" I want a relationship with you...I want to hold you at night when you're asleep...I want to take you out on romantic dates. I want everything with you. I know that we're young and haven't experienced everything yet, But you are it for me. Not just because you are my mate. I feel myself falling for you in the short days we have spent together. I know this may be overwhelming you and you don't have to say yes. But if you do, I will take it as slow as you want." He declared.

" This necklace symbolizes how long I want to be with you." He took it out of the box and I lifted up my hair letting him put it on my neck.

" I want you, Forever Beautiful." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck and it sent shivers down my back.

I didn't know what to say. One part of me was screaming yes, But the other part was telling me no. I really want to explore this relationship with Edward but, I know I'll be devastated when he leaves. I don't want to get in a relationship with him and he changes his mind. I don't think I can take another heartbreak.


	26. Scared

He stood waiting for my response before I finally started.

" Edward, I'm scared." I sighed.

" Of me?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No...I'm scared...I'm scared that I'll let you in and you'll leave." I looked into his eyes.

" Isabella, That's because you keep waiting for it to happen." He grabbed my face.

" I promise if you give me a chance I will never leave you."

" Once you see what I look like underneath my clothes you will." I whispered.

" Isabella, Don't talk about yourself that way. You're far too beautiful to think such things." He gazed at me with such intensity I looked away.

" I'm far from beautiful, I'm fat and I have stretch marks, My hips are too big, I have huge thighs, My sto-

" Bella,you are beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. Your hazel brown eyes captivate me and I get lost in them every time I look at you."

"Your plump pink lips that are always just begging to be kissed."

" I don't think you're fat, You're gorgeous." He smiled.

" I think you are perfect, and if I have to, I'll spend every day telling you that just so you'll believe me."

_He thinks I'm Perfect._


	27. Everything

**A/N Hi everyone sorry for the no update yesterday, I was so tired I got home and fell asleep. ****So I posted 2 chapters today. **

**On another note, Someone said that they thought that Bella should be more confident. This wouldn't be realistic and in my story she isn't confident. She will become confident later in the story. And not to be rude but If you wanted to read a story with a confident Bella, you shouldn't have clicked this story.**

**Now that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Bella's Pov**

" Okay. I'll give this a shot." I sighed looking up at him.

" Really?" He asked smiling.

" Yes." I smiled back.

" You don't know how happy you've made me." He grabbed me in his arms hugging me tightly. His hug caught me by surprise and I hugged him back hesitantly. About five seconds later he let me go. He looked into my eyes and started leaning in.

" We should go watch the movie," I whispered.

He nodded understanding. " Come on."

We walked to the grass and sat on the blanket.

" How did you do all this?" I asked.

" It was actually pretty easy. I just asked the owners of the park if I could rent it for the night and they said yes."

" Of course I did have to pay them." He smiled. I giggled.

" No...They just let you rent it for free." I teased him.

" Well considering my good looks, I could have persuaded them." He winked.

" Wow, your head's so big it's blocking the screen." I giggled.

He started laughing right along with me and as the movie started our laughter started dying down.

" Thank you," I sighed. " This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me. "

" Well lucky for me, They're idiots." He grabbed my hands in his.

" You deserve everything." He kissed my hand. A tear fell from my eye.

" Edward, you are way too nice to me. Are you sure you're real?"

" I am very real, Are you sure you aren't an angel who was sent to me?"

" That was so cheesy!" I giggled through my tears.

" Bella, being cheesy is my specialty."

I shook my head at him. " You're a peice of work."

" Yes, But I'm _your_ peice of work."

_It's hard to believe but yeah, he is._

**A/N This story isn't even halfway done yet. Lol there is roughly about 6...64 chapters? **


	28. Family

About a month after our first date our relationship had been going great and Edward was coming over every day. Edward hasn't met Charlie yet despite his frequent visits. He really wanted to meet him but I was scared of what Charlie might say about Edward. Plus I didn't want to rush things. We've only gone out a month.

Edward was in California with his family and I was sitting down on the couch watching Pearl Harbor sniffling because of how his friend dies in the war. It was so tragic, He went back to save him and he died. I went into my room to get more tissues when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

" Edward." I sighed turning around.

" Hello, Beautiful." He smiled walking towards me.

" You gotta let me know when you're coming in, you scared me." He kissed me on my forehead.

" I'm sorry, Hey what's wrong?" He asked wiping my tears.

" Nothing. I'm just watching a movie."

" Without me? I'm supposed to cuddle you while we watch movies." He pouted.

" Well you did tell me that you were going to see your family over the weekend," I rolled my eyes.

" Wait, why aren't you with your family?" I asked suspiciously.

" Well...-

" Edward, tell me."

" They are kind of coming to Forks."

" Oh."

**A/N Hmm...What's gonna happen?**


	29. Charlie

**A/N Enjoy the chapter!**

" It's fine Bella, I'll just tell them that they can't come." He took my hands in his.

" N-no, It's fine. I want to meet your family." I smiled. It was a lie. I didn't know what I was gonna do. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him?

" Are you sure?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm sure." He hugged me to him sighing deeply.

" Come on, let's go finish watching the movie." We walked back into the living room and I sat on the couch. Edward sat next to me watching the screen intently.

" Edward, you're watching the ending credits." I giggled.

" I'm so engrossed in the song, It's so romantic and...I have no words." He sounded so fascinated.

" The song does evoke that emotion, I was speechless when I first heard it too." I smiled softly.

After that, we sat in silence. The credits ended and a new movie started. I sighed glancing at the clock. It was seven thirty four. My dad was supposed to be home any minute.

" Edward you have to go, now." I panicked.

" Why?"

" Charlie's due home any minute and I'm not ready for you to meet him yet." I looked down.

" Isabella. Nothing bad will happen." He reassured me.

" But-

" Don't worry. He will love me." He smiled his crooked smile.

" Your ego's showing again." I sighed rolling my eyes. How does he affect me so much?

" It will be fine, I will make sure I am on my best behavior." He lifted my chin up.

" You better." Two sentences and he had persuaded me to say yes. Gosh, what is happening to me?

Just then I heard the rattling of keys and the door knob was being turned.

" Charlie's here." I gasped.

**A/N What will happen?**


	30. Trust

The door opened and my dad stepped in hanging his coat. " Hey, Bells. How was your day?" He asked turning around.

" Oh," He paused. He glanced at Edward before he turned to me.

" Who's your friend Bella?"

" Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my father. Charlie." I said gesturing my hands.

" Edward is m-my boyfriend." I sighed.

" I see." He said nodding slowly.

" Bella, May I speak to you in the kitchen?" I nodded.

" Excuse me, Edward. We'll be right out." He smiled. Edward nodded walking towards the couch.

My dad led me into the kitchen and we sat down.

" Bella, are you sure you're ready for a relationship right now?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

" Yes, dad. We are taking things slow a-and...I know this sounds bizarre...but I think I can trust him." Do I trust Edward? I'm not sure but, I know that I wouldn't feel so comfortable with him if I didn't.

" You trusted Kevin," I flinched. He sighed.

" Please, don't bring him up." I can't even hear his name anymore. Just the thought of him makes my blood boil.

" I'm sorry Bells. I just-I don't want to see you get hurt again. When you left Florida last year and came here so broken, It broke my heart."

" Then, you told me everything. I hate your mother for what she let you go through and the things she said to you. I hate that Kevin boy and what he'd done to you. You didn't deserve any of it. I can't go through that pain again, Bella. I can't let you go through that again either."

" I know you're worried and I love you for it," I smiled.

" But Edward isn't Kevin, And if he does hurt me I have an over-protective dad who has my back." I hugged him tightly.

" I love you, Bells."

" I love you too dad." My father has been the only family I have. He's been there for me ever since I was born. If I didn't have him I don't know what I would do.

**A/N A little father-daughter fluff :)**


	31. Tear

_I walked into the restaurant excited to see Kevin. I had dressed up for him today because it was our 6 month anniversary. I know it has been a bit rocky but things are getting better and in time...he'll learn to love me. I had arranged plans for us to go to go to dinner tonight and he told me he had a surprise for me. _

_Maybe things were looking up for us._

_I sat at the table smiling to myself. This date was going to be perfect._

_ He'd told me to be here at eight and it was 7:50. I liked to be on time for things so I made sure I was here before eight. I sat there waiting and I kept glancing at the clock._

_7:59. He'll be here any minute._

_8:04. He's probably walking in now._

_8:15. He just caught in traffic. I looked around. The waiter walked over to me. " Miss are you ready to order?" He asked politely._

_" Not yet, I'm waiting for someone." I smiled. I looked at the clock._

_8:34. He must have gotten home late from his job. I looked up and noticed that there were people staring at me. I looked down and took a deep breath. _

_9:27. He's coming. I know he is._

_I still had hope that he would come. Kevin wouldn't stand me up. I glanced at the clock._

_A tear fell from my eye._

_10:43. He isn't coming._


	32. Kevin

**A/N I am excited because tomorrow is my last day of taking Midterms.**

After my conversation with my father I walked back into the living room. My father hadn't made an effort to hide his feelings about Edward when we were talking about him but he said that he'd give him a chance.

I couldn't really blame my father for worrying about considering how he reacted when I'd confided to him about Kevin. He was already buying a plane ticket to Florida after I told him. He eventually relented after I told him that Kevin had been in jail for selling drugs. It was a shock to me when I first found out but, there were a lot of rumours going around and I realized I just didn't want to believe them.

I sat on the couch and turned to Edward gasping at the expression on his face.

He was angry. No, more than angry, Livid. It looked like he was watching the TV but he was really staring into space. His eyes were black and his hands were in fists in front of him. His nostrils were flared and his jaw was really tense. He looked ready to strike at anyone who came his way.

" Edward, what's wrong?" I asked confused. Just two minutes ago when I was in the kitchen, he was fine. He didn't even seem to notice I was there until he heard my voice. I glanced at him worriedly and he turned to me and his face softened.

" I heard the conversation in the kitchen."

" Edward, it's ok. My dad likes you, He's just overprotective." I smiled. He rubbed his face with his hands.

" That's not it." He sighed.

" Then what?" I questioned.

" Bella, Who's Kevin?"

_Oh, that._

**A/N I'm not sure Bella is ready to tell you Edward.**


	33. Care

" He's my ex-boyfriend." I whispered. It had left my mind that Edward could very well hear our conversation in the kitchen and that he could have heard my fathers thoughts.

" Well, I got that." He sighed.

" How bad did he hurt you?" He asked.

" Edward, It's fine I-

" Bella, it's not fine." He grabbed my hands in his.

" Someone hurting you is not okay. I know it has to be bad if it broke your father's heart. Please Bella, be honest with me." He pleaded.

I looked away hiding my face from him. I tried so hard not to think about Kevin and him...bringing it back up. The tears I had held in started to fall and I couldn't keep it in. I started crying and Edward pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist consoling me.

" It's okay, Let it out. I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I clung to him putting my face into his chest.

" It still hurts so bad." I cried. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

" Shh...just let me take care of you." He took my face into his hands and I looked up at him.

" You're so nice to me." I sniffled. He smiled at me.

" It's because I care. I care so much about you that it hurts me when you are hurting." He confessed.

" I want to hear everything about what happened in Florida, But I am willing to wait if you aren't ready to talk about it now. Just know that I'm here."

" Okay." I hugged him tightly.

**A/N Who is seeing Annie tomorrow?**


	34. Kiss

**Bella's Pov**

**3 days later**

I paced back and forth in the living room panicking. Edward's family was coming over for dinner tonight and I don't know if they will like me or not. Surprisingly, Charlie had offered to pick them up from the airport despite never having met them. I had a feeling that Edward had something to do with it.

" Relax Beautiful they're gonna love you." Edward told me sitting on the couch.

" How do you know? They could take one look at me and walk out the door." I huffed.

" I know because in the first few minutes I met you, I was smitten." I scoffed. I stopped pacing and turned to him.

" My first words to you were 'Who are you? Get away from me'." He smiled.

" Yes, But the words did come from the cutest lips." He stood up and came in front of me.

" Do you ever stop flirting?" I asked smiling.

" Do you ever stop worrying?" He retorted. I gave him a pointed look.

" Bella, I know my family. They are far from judgemental. They are the best people I know. They were the real reason I decided to come here and find you. Well Alice was, But they are still very supportive. Stop worrying, okay?" He ranted. I looked up at him.

" You always know how to persuade me to say yes."

" Or you just can't resist me." He smirked shrugging his shoulders.

I gasped. " That is so not true." I blushed.

" Are you sure? I don't think your ears would be red if it wasn't." He winked.

" It's okay to admit it. I'm just so charming,"

" I don't think charming would be the word." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, maybe some tickling will change your mind?" I gulped.

" You're kidding right?" I said backing up.

" Nope," He said walking towards me.

I turned around and started to run up the stairs into my room. He chuckled before chasing after me and running into my room.

" Now what was it you said about me not being charming?" He raised his eyebrow.

I backed up until I fell on my bed and he walked forward put his hands on either side of my head. His face was so close to mine that if he moved another inch we'd be kissing. I could hear both his and my shallow breaths. His vanilla scent invaded my senses and I had to refrain from jumping him.

I've never had thoughts like this about a guy before, I've never even thought about having sex. Edward was bringing things out of me that I never thought would come out.

" Bella." He whispered looking into my eyes.

" Yeah."

" Can I kiss you?" He asked.

**A/N Yes you can, Edward.**


	35. Dinner

**Bella Pov**

I nodded slowly and he leaned in pressing his lips to mine. His hand cupped the back of my head and he kissed me slowly and softly putting all of his passion into the kiss. I closed my eyes as our lips moved in unison and wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission and I parted my lips. He groaned as our tongues danced together and I stiffened. He pulled back and I opened my eyes looking up at him.

" I'm sorry, Bella." He looked at me apologetically.

" It's fine, just took me by surprise." I smiled softly. He smiled shyly and got off the bed. He put out his hand for mt to grab and I took it standing up.

" Come on, Beautiful. I think I just heard your dad's car pull up." My heart dropped. His family was here.

" Bella, you'll be fine. They will love you." I nodded and took a deep breath.

We walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. We heard voices in the kitchen so we walked in seeing Charlie making conversation with Edwards must have heard us walk in because their talking ceased and they turned to look at us.

My ears grew hot as I realized everyone was staring at me and thankfully, Edward started to speak.

" Everyone, This is Isabella. My girlfriend. Isabella, This is my family." He smiled at me.

" That elf over there is Alice," He pointed. She smiled widely and waved. I smiled back.

" The blond next to her is Rosalie," She smiled softly. " Hi, Isabella."

" Hi, Rosalie."

" That huge guy right there is Emmett."

" Nice to meet you Bella." He smiled showing off his dimples.

" Nice to meet you too."

" The blond guy right there is Jasper." He smiled at me.

" Hello, Bella." He had a slight southern accent.

" Hi."

" And those two right there are my lovely parents. Carlisle and Esmé."

" It's so nice to finally meet you dear." She came towards me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back hesitantly and smiled. Edward's mother was so kind.

"It's great to meet you, Bella." Carlisle said smiling softly.

" Likewise."

" Come on everyone let's go eat," Charlie suggested. Everyone walked out into the living room and sat at the table. Edward put his arm on my back and led me to the dining room.

I had a feeling this dinner would be perfect.

**A/N Hmmm...**


	36. Shopping

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I said a quiet thanks as I sat down. He sat in the chair next to me and Charlie started to speak.

" So what brings you guys to Forks?"

" Well, we missed Edward and I personally wanted to meet Isabella." Esme smiled softly at me. Esme is so sweet, the complete opposite of my mother. They were all lucky to have her. I glanced at Edward. He'd talked about me to his family?

I blushed at her comment and he winked at me.

" So how long do you plan on staying here?" Charlie asked.

" We were thinking about 6 months," She smiled. I didn't know they'd be staying here that long and from the look on Edwards face he didn't know either.

" So Isabella, What are you planning on studying in college?" Carlisle asked.

" I would like to study medicine," I smiled at him. " I want to become a doctor or at least a nurse."

" That's a great aspiration. You know, I am a doctor myself."

" What a coincidence, Do you enjoy being a doctor?"

" Yes, very much." He answered. I smiled. This dinner seemed to be going well.

" Bella do you have any plans this Saturday?" Rosalie asked.

" No."

" Would you like to go shopping with Alice and I? It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other." I wasn't expecting her to ask me that question. Going out on the weekend sounded like fun.

" Sure, that sounds great," She smiled.

I had a feeling I would like this family.

**A/N Sorry this is such a late and crappy chapter. Doc Manager malfunctioned (I think that's a word.) on me and stopped working.**


	37. Cuddle

The rest of the dinner had gone without any problems and Edward's family left my home saying that they had a great time. Esme had arranged a Brunch for tomorrow at twelve o'clock for just her and I to my surprise. Obviously I accepted her offer and was really looking forward to it.

Currently Edward and I were watching Frozen on my laptop. Well it was more like I was trying to watch while Edward kept nibbling on my ear.

" Edward, I'm trying to watch the movie." I giggled.

" You can watch it later, I wanna cuddle." I rolled my eyes. I could practically see him pouting at my words.

" Edward you always want to cuddle." I turned around meeting his eyes.

" Well I can't help that I have such a beautiful girlfriend." He winked. I smiled shaking my head.

" Flattery will get you nowhere but, Thank you for the compliment." Where did that come from? Usually I'd just bow my head and start blushing but here I was actually responding to his compliment.

" You're welcome and you know I only call it as I see it." He kissed me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss. He always knew what to say.

We spent the rest of our night cuddling and watching romantic movies. You could say that this night had gone perfectly.

**A/N Some drama is coming...**


	38. Cancer

I came into the house and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't believe _she_ was here. That she even had the audacity to show her face after what she put me through. She even had the nerve to try and apologize _and_ ask me to forgive her. I huffed and trudged upstairs.

**Two hours earlier**

" Isabella, you don't know how much it means to me that you agreed to brunch." She smiled hugging me. I returned her hug and sat down in the chair next to hers.

" It's the least I can do for the woman who takes such good care of Edward." I said grabbing a bagel.

" Well thank you Isabella, It's nice to know that I'm appreciated."

I smiled softly and started to put cream cheese on my bagel.

" Isabella I invited you here today to let you know that I'm here for you."

_The Cullens are never shy with how they feel._

I looked up at her. Her eyes shone with sincerity.

" You're here for me?" I asked confused. She had just met me yesterday. Surely, she couldn't have such feelings about me already.

" Yes I know it's very sudden but I wouldn't do this for just anybody, you are very important to Edward, Isabella and I have a feeling that you'll become important to our whole family." She admitted. Important to Edward? Her whole family?

" I'm important to him?"

" You are his whole world, Isabella." My eyes started tearing up.

"I know because he said it himself."

" You don't know how much that means to me." I repeated her words from before. To actually have someone say that you are their whole world, It's an unbelievable feeling.

" You should tell that to Edward." She whispered. I nodded. I'd do it as soon as I saw him.

" Thank you, Esme. Not for what you told me about Edward but, that I can count on you to be there."

" You can always count on me." She grabbed my hands in hers.

The rest of our bruch had gone without problem and at around one thirty I had left and drove home. I pulled into my drive way and parked the car taking my key out. There was someone standing in front of my house. They were wearing a hood that was hiding their face. They looked up at my car and my whole world shattered.

Renee.

My mother was here.

She ran over to my car and I got out glaring at her with hatred.

" What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. Things had been going so well and now she decides to show up and bring everything that happened in the past back to light.

" Bella Listen-

" Why do I need to listen to you?" She shouldn't even be here. She made me feel worthless for more than 15 years of my life. I was doing so well without her.

" I needed to come here to tell you something." She sighed.

" What is so important that you had to come all the way to Forks?" I yelled.

" Bella, I have cancer."

**A/N Thoughts?**


	39. Phoenix

" Edward!" She cried running into my arms. She held on to me tightly sobbing out muffled words. I hugged her to me rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

" M-my mother, She came and s-she told me-

" Shh...calm down. Just tell me slowly...take deep breaths...in...out." I tried to calm her down sitting her on the bed.

She nodded her head and started taking deep breaths. As she started to calm down she continued to speak.

" Edward you need to know what happened back in Pheonix. " She said with conviction.

" Bella you don't have to tell me anything, If you aren't ready, I'm not going to push you." I reassured her.

She rung her hands together and sighed. " No, this is something I have to do, I need to get this out." She smiled softly. I stared at her amazed at her bravery.

" Are you sure Bella?" She nodded. I sat down on the bed and took her hands in mine.

She took a deep breath. " It started when I was about 9." She began.

" That's when the weight started piling up."

" First it was a few pounds overweight and...then it got up to twenty pounds." She smiled in anguish. I tightened my hold on her hands. She turned to me and smiled.

" I felt so bad that I was overweight. My mom said it was because I snuck to many oreos. My dad said she was just jealous that she couldn't have any oreos."

" Why?" I asked softly.

" She is allergic to cocoa." She whispered.

Oh...I nodded and motioned for her to continue her story.

**A/N You may need kleenex for the next few chapters. **


	40. Sabotage

**Edward's Pov**

" My doctors tried to put me on a diet, That didn't work. I tried exercising and Weight watchers, But Nothing was working. I wasn't losing weight, I was gaining it and by the time I was 13 I was at 180 pounds." She said.

" I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. I felt so unaccomplished." She sighed.

" My father was so supportive. He told me that it didn't matter if I was an ugly troll, he'd still love me no matter what. " I had a great respect for her father.

" My mother was unusually calm about everything, I mean, She still made her comments about how big I was but it didn't seem like she was surprised about everything that was happening, It was like she knew that I wouldn't be able to lose the weight."

" Then as time passed she became angry, But her anger didn't seem directed toward my weight loss and I didn't think anything of it."

" She acted so strange. Every time she saw my father consoling me, she would get angrier...and at the time I didn't understand why."

" And then I remembered something,"

" Every day she would give me ice cream and say it was a reward for my hard work. I didn't want to take it as I thought it would mess up my weight loss. She told me that It wouldn't because since I was taking in fewer calories, the sweets wouldn't make a difference." She whispered her voice breaking.

" I was young and...dumb and I took it, every day."

" Then I found out that she replaced the healthy food list the doctor gave her with another one that looked exactly like it, but with different foods so that Charlie wouldn't get suspicious." Her mother was sabotaging her. Even though she knew what Bella was going through she continued to sabotage her.

" I thought she was trying to help me but instead, she wanted me to fail."

" Why didn't your father do something about it?" I asked. Surely, Charlie would have angry at Renee for what she did.

" I didn't tell him." I sighed.

" I didn't want him to worry about me and at the time I didn't think he should know."

" When I asked her why she did it," She looked up at me.

" She said...t-that she did it because my father loved me more than he loved her."

" She'd always tell me, Bella no one loves a fat girl. That's why she wanted me to gain the weight. She thought that it would make Charlie dislike me, But it did the opposite." She sobbed.

" And the funny thing is she kicked my father out of the house the next month." She shook her head.

I hugged her to me rubbing my hands up and down her arms. Her mother was so vain that she would make her daughter feel bad about herself to fulfill her desires. I felt so bad that Bella had to experience that.

**A/N There's more...**


	41. Accepted

" With my father gone, I felt so depressed. He was the only one who supported me throught everything. I felt alone."

" I stopped the diet because I didn't trust my mother in that house. Instead, I would go on a run every morning to try and lose some of the weight."

" As easy as it is to gain weight, It isn't so easy to lose it but I kept trying, I wanted to try and become better in my mothers eyes. I wanted her to accept me. So I kept going." Even though she knew of the evil things her mother did she still wanted to become perfect in her mother's eyes.

" But whatever I did, she still said that I was worthless. She said I ruined her life. That if she didn't have me, Charlie's love would have never went to me. I believed her and I felt so...bad. I felt that it was my fault that she was unhappy."

" No beautiful, it was never your fault." I said to her. Her mother filled her head with such horrible things that made her feel as if she was less than she was. I wanted to do so many things to her mother at that moment.

" I know that now." She whispered.

She cleared her throat. " When I started high school, It got better. I had a few friends and it was time that I could spend away from my mother's harsh words."

" I loved to stay in the library and read books. It took me away from the world and everything in it. It was the one place I didn't feel alone."

" My friends would invite me places but, I just wanted to stay home and read. But, even if I wanted to...I couldn't because my mother wouldn't allow it. She never wanted me to have friends."

" I never went out, I just stayed in my own little bubble." She looked at me.

" Until I met Kevin."

**A/N About 2 and a half more of her story...**


	42. Cheater

" He was a new student at our school and I almost immediately had a crush on him." She sighed. I clenched my hands at the thought of her liking someone other than me.

" He seemed like a nice enough guy and he was attractive. He was my first crush."

" I thought he was out of my league. He was popular and was invited to all parties and I was a nerdy girl who spent her time reading books. It just wasn't ideal." I hated the way she thought about herself. And to think that a mother would be the one to fill her daughters head with such things.

" Finally my friends convinced me to ask him out and to my surprise he said yes."

" A few weeks in it was okay but then I realized he was hiding that I was his girlfriend." Why would anyone want to hide that this beauty was their girlfriend?

" At school I would say hi but, he would wave awkwardly like he didn't know who I was."

" We couldn't talk to each other in public."

" I had to act like I didn't know him at all. I dealt with it because I felt that I should have been more thankful that he went out with me." She looked down. I held her tighter.

" But then it got worse."

" He started to flirt with other girls at school and made no effort to hide it from me. When I asked him he said that he was still with me but couldn't be tied down to one girl, especially a fat girl." Her voice broke.

" It wasn't right but I still accepted it because it wasn't like anyone else would go out with me." Her insecurities made me feel so angry. People that had been in her life insisted on making her feel like less. I wanted to be one of the people that helps her see her beauty thats on the outside and inside. She just has to accept herself first.

" He had cheated on me about maybe ten, twelve times in the eight months we were together."

" And then the worst thing happened..."

**A/N Sorry this is so late...**


	43. Love

" Kevin's parents kicked him out and he asked to come stay with me and I agreed because he needed a place to stay."

" That's the bad thing that happened?" I asked.

" No, but it's part of it."

" By this time I thought I was in love with him and I was dealing with all of his infidelity because I felt that in time he would return my feelings once I lost weight." Her eyes started tearing up.

" I started throwing up to try and make the process go faster, but I ended up in the hospital where they had to feed me through a tube."

" You don't throw up anymore, right Bella?" I asked her. I would never want to see her in the hospital with tubes coming out of her body.

" Not recently." She sighed. I grabbed her face in my hands.

" You cannot do it anymore Bella. It's dangerous and I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. Promise me, you won't do it anymore."

" I promise I'll do my best not to." She responded. I wasn't satisfied with her answer but I let it go.

" He would come home everyday smelling like he just had sex and I knew he did. I just stopped saying anything to him when he came home."

" Then one day I came home from the library and it was quiet in the house like it usually is but, I felt that something was off about it." I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

" I started to go upstairs and that's when I heard noises coming from the guest room. "

" It was weird because Kevin was staying in the guest room and usually when he slept with another girl he didn't do it at the house. I went to investigate and when I opened the door..." She paused. I felt her trembling in my arms and I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

" It's okay Bella...you don't have to say it."

She took a deep breath. " I-I saw him in bed on top of my mother. They were having sex in the bed while I wasn't here."

She confirmed what I'd suspected and I sighed deeply. Her horrible mother was having sex with her daughters boyfriend who was half her age. Is she so cold that she would do something that awful. I think her actions prove that very well. Not to mention that it could very well cause her go to prison.

" I felt so bad about myself. The person that told me everyday that I wasn't good enough was right and she proved that by taking my so called 'boyfriend' away from me. " She sobbed in my arms.

" After I caught them I realized something. " I looked at her curiously.

" I realized that I didn't love him. I was just in love with the idea that someone might have taken an interest in me." She said sadly.

" I also realized that baseball bats are a very great way of chasing someone out of the house naked." I chuckled with her. She could be a spitfire when she wanted to.

" I asked my father to come and pick me up within the next week so I could move in with him in Forks. I was done with that place and the people in it. I wanted to be away from anything that had to do with that place." I smiled at her. Finally she did something that would benefit her and not other people.

" Of course before I left, I left a little surprise for my mother in the house."

" What did you do?"

" Well she hates animals so I decided I should leave some surprises in her room. A few mice, some dogs, a snake, and I might have left a spider in the bathroom." She smiled shyly.

" I think I just fell in love with you even more." I laughed.

She looked at me shocked and I froze realizing what I said.

Oh shit.

**A/N Edward what happened to your filter?**


	44. Forward

**A/N This wasn't the original chapter 44 lol...**

The shock in her facial expression made my heart feel numb. I hadn't meant to admit my love to her so soon. We'd been only going out for about a month and a half and I knew she couldn't have returned my feelings. I glanced at her wearily awaiting her reaction.

" Bella." I whispered. She was still quiet so I grabbed her hands in mine.

" I know that it may be sudden and you might not be there yet but-

Before I could finish my sentence she grabbed the back of my head and pressed her lips to mine. " I love you too." I was shocked at her forwardness but all was forgotten when she kissed me again fiercely pouring in all her passion. I grabbed her hips pulling her closer to me groaning at her taste. Surprisingly, she pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me, her lips never leaving mine. Our tongues danced together and she moaned running her hands through my hair. I growled bucking my hips into her heat. She had no idea what she was doing to me. Reluctantly I pulled away seeing confusion on her face.

" You stopped." She pouted.

" Believe me, I didn't want to stop but, my little friend down there wanted to say hello." She glanced down at the bulge in my pants and giggled. She got off of me and lay down next to me.

" I don't think your friend is 'little'." I laughed at her words and pulled her face towards me.

" When did you get so forward?" I teased her. She glanced down and wrung her hands together hiding her face. The shy Bella was back and I chuckled softly running my hands through her hair.

" I love you so much, Bella." I sighed.

" I love you too Edward." She whispered.

**A/N A little treat for you guys...**


	45. Sex

" Alice, my feet are killing me." I complained to her. We had been walking around the mall for hours going in to shops. I had been to almost 50 clothing stores and I was getting hungry.

" Just two more stores and we can go." She pleaded. Somehow she'd persuaded me to say yes and I wondered if the Cullens were sorcerers.

" Fine." I groaned. We went to Love Culture and Charlotte Russe for a few items and then left the mall walking to the parking lot.

" Do you guys mind if we stop at the Olive Garden? I'm a little hungry." I offered.

" Oh gosh I forgot you're still human!' Alice exclaimed. " Edward would kill me if he knew I hadn't let you eat yet. Gosh you must be starving. I lost track of time but we can go eat now."

Rosalie shook her head getting into the driver's seat of the car.

" It's 3:45 Come on, we can go now." She smiled. I got into the back seat and Alice got into the passenger seat. Rose started the car and we were off.

" So, Bella have you guys done it yet?" Alice asked slyly. Rosalie slapped Alice on the shoulder. I almost choked on my spit. That was a very peculiar question to ask.

" N-no, not yet." I blushed.

" Why not? I mean it's obvious you love each other." Alice questioned. I had given her question some thought. Edward seemed more than ready to do the deed but he always stopped because of me. He wanted me to be comfortable and he never acted on his urges.

" Alice, leave the poor girl alone. She does not want to share her and Edward's sex life with you." Rosalie chided.

I sent her a thankful look. She smiled winking at me. I was beginning to like Edward's family. They were a bit crazy but I can tell they are very close and protect each other.

**A/N Lol Alice kills me...**


	46. Help

**A/N You will want to yell at Bella after this chapter but don't worry she won't be stupid for long...**

" My mother has cancer." I said to him. He sat up on the bed.

" She needs money, for chemo." I sighed.

" Well that is unfortunate but as I always say, bad things happen to bad people Bella." He shook his head.

" That is true but I don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed. Even though she hadn't been a mother to me, I still had to help her.

" What do you mean you don't know what you're gonna do? Are you considering helping her?" He got up off the bed.

" Edward, she has cancer. I have to do something." I pleaded turning towards him on the bed.

" Bella, you can't be serious!" He said outraged.

" She needs my help, Edward." Why doesn't he get why I have to do this? This was my mother we are talking about, not a stranger.

" After everything that she has done to you!"

" I have to be the bigger person and help her."

" Bella, you don't owe her anything. You don't have to help her!"

" Yes, I do."

" No, you don't." He retaliated.

" Edward, I have to do this."

" I'm not going to let you." He said.

" You can't stop me."

" She doesn't deserve your help. She doesn't deserve you."

" But-

" No Bella, you are not giving her any help." I nodded. I couldn't let this go though.

I'd have to find another way to try and help her.

**A/N Oh Bella...**


	47. Money

**Someone asked if Bella is obese or thick/curvy. Imagine her with the body of plus size model Tara Lynn.**

** www . magxone elle/tara-lynn-elle-france-february-2012/attachment/tara-lynn-elle-magazine-5/**

** (Take out the spaces.)**

**Right now they are in the middle of summer but, you will get to see them at school.**

**It seems that my readers already knew what was going to happen before it happened lol. Enjoy reading.**

**P.S: There are some harsh words that Renee calls Bella in this chapter. **

**Happy New Year!**

Renee's Pov

I printed out the doctor's note smiling to myself. I'd just got off the phone with Bella and she said she wanted to meet to talk about the money for my chemo. God, she was still the stupid girl that she was when she left Phoenix.

I knew she wouldn't just give me money if I demanded it.

I had to come up with that stupid sob story so that she would feel sorry and have to give me the money.

I didn't have any form of cancer or disease; I just needed the money that she owes me. I took care of that stupid bitch for fifteen fucking years. The least she can do is give me my share. She also took my Charlie away from me. So, today I would collect what I deserved from her.

My money.

This fake doctor's note I printed out should be proof enough of my cancer. With that, I got out of the hotel and went down to my car.

I got in and drove to Charlie's house with a sinister smile on my face. Finally, I would get what I deserved.

Finally, I would collect my money.

**A/N That's what you think.**


	48. Argument

**A/N It's kind of weird how I am watching Twilight right now on ABC Family.**

I heard my mothers car pull up into my driveway as I took the pot off the stove. I put the pasta in two separate bowls and set them on the table with forks next to them. We could eat pasta while we negotiated how much money we would take out of the bank account for her chemo.

I felt a sudden gust of wind pass me and I sighed.

" You invited her here." Edward said.

" Yes, I did." I took off my oven mitts.

" Is there a problem that I invited my mother to my home, Edward?" I asked. I didn't appreciate the way he was acting. If I wanted to invite my mother into my home, I shouldn't have to run it by him first.

" Considering she made your life hell for fifteen years, I would say there is a problem." He said sarcastically. I turned toward him.

" I am trying to help my sick mother Edward. Yes, she wasn't ever a mother to me at all but, I would never forgive myself if I let her die with cancer."

" I would appreciate it if you would stop making decisions for me." I continued.

" I'm not making a decision for you Bella. I am trying to help you make the right decision."

" Why don't you let me figure out what the right decision is." I said going to answer the door. For now our conversation was done.

" I'll be upstairs." He whispered. I didn't say anything as I opened the door revealing my mother.

**A/N Next Chapter is the big reveal...**


	49. Revenge

**Edward's Pov**

I walked upstairs after Bella went to answer the door for her mother. I didn't want to be in the same room as her mother. Bella may want to help Renee because she's sick but, I didn't trust her. When I got up to her room, I sat on the bed and started listening in on their conversation.

" Bella, I really want to thank you for meeting with me today." She said in her sickly sweet voice.

" I didn't think you'd answer my phone calls."

" Well, I couldn't turn you away after you told me you had cancer." I heard Bella say softly. _That's what you think, _I heard in Renee's thoughts.

I gasped softly, Did she actually lie about having cancer?

" It came so unexpectedly Bella, I just had to come here and let you know." _So I could get my money too._

Oh my god, she was after money. She doesn't have cancer, she's trying to trick Bella out of her money. I have to tell Bella.

I ran out of the room and went down the steps. I went into the dining room and they stopped speaking.

" Bella, can I speak to you for a minute? It's important." I said urgently.

She looked at me confused. " Alright." She said getting up.

" I'll be right back." She said to Renee. I led her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

**Bella's Pov**

" It's Renee, she is lying to you about why she is here." He whispered.

" She is?" I asked.

" I read her thoughts and she lied about the cancer, she just wants money Bella." He said sincerely. I looked into his eyes. He wouldn't lie to me about this sort of thing.

" Wow." That was all I could say. I was so blinded by my wish to be accepted by my mother that I actually believed her after all these years.

" I'm sorry, Bella."

" It's fine. I kind of already knew something was up but, I-I thought we could...finally have some type of relationship with each other so I ignored it." I shrugged.

" I understand."

" So are we gonna just yell at her and kick her out or are we gonna form a plan to trick her?" I asked. I'm fine with either one but, I could really go for some revenge.

" I think I like the second one best." He smiled.

Alright. Plan Revenge On Renee is in action.

**A/N I love revenge...**


	50. Worried

" Bye mom, I'll call you later to discuss the details." I finished, then closed the door.

" Alright," I said turning around.

" How are we gonna do this?" I asked him. We started walking into the living room.

" I don't know, I thought you had an idea." Edward shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, let's brainstorm." I said sitting down on the couch with him next to me.

" Oh! How about we...schedule her a doctor's appointment here in Forks just to see how things are doing with the cancer, and since she is lying...she'll have no choice but to say something and not be caught by us and the doctor." I smiled.

" I like the idea but I feel like it needs something else..." He said.

" Well she printed out a fake doctors note...doesn't that count as forgery?" I asked him.

" Yes, that is a form of forgery. After we expose her we could bring up the fake doctors note." He responded.

My chest started hurting.

" Then they would arrest her." I sighed. God, why am I so worried about her going to jail? I should be happy about getting revenge on her but right now, all I want to do is cry.

" I know Bella, it's not easy thinking of turning in your own mother. But you need closure and she really needs help." He said rubbing my shoulder.

" I shouldn't be worrying about her this much," I looked into his eyes.

" You can't help it, you're too good of a person." He kissed my hands in his.

_It helps to hear those words from someone._

**A/N It's all right, Bella.**


	51. Treasure

**Three months later**

**Edward Pov**

In the end we caught Renee in her lie and she was arrested for forgery.

She was very angry when we confronted her. She went on about how Bella owed her money and that she needed to fulfil her responsibility.

She started berating Bella and calling her ugly names that I couldn't bear to hear.

I quickly defended Bella and threatened that if she came near Bella again, I would personally make sure that she would pay.

It was a hard time for Bella to hear those words again coming from her mother but, I was there by her side through it all, because when the people that you love are surrounding you, it feels as if you can achieve anything.

It took some time to get her back to where we were before because of her mothers harsh words. She wouldn't speak often and when she did, few words were said.

She distanced herself from me and I had to reassure that I wasn't going anywhere for her open up again.

But now we were okay and getting better.

I look down at her next to me and smile to myself. She is on the bed smiling in her sleep. I sighed and put my arm around her holding her tightly.

She is the best thing that ever happened to me.

**A/N I didn't want to put the whole thing with Renee because I felt I needed to focus more on their relationship building. But if you want I can post it as an outtake.**


	52. Outtake 1: Revenge on Renee

**A/N If there are things that are wrong or incorrect in this chapter, I apologize in advance. I am in the law program, not the medical program :)**

**Warning: There is profanity in this chapter and very harsh words directed to Bella. **

I pick up my phone and call Renee putting the plan in action.

I've already called the hospital and made an appointment for Renee to come into the hospital tomorrow for an appointment with the doctor.

I explained the whole situation to him and he agreed almost immediately to the plan. All we need to do is show up tomorrow with Renee and the false documents.

" Hello," I said.

" Yes, hello Bella," My mother answered.

" I was just calling to let you know that I set up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow."

" Oh!" She said surprised. Her voice had raised in octave.

" W-why?" She asked.

" Just to have a couple tests done and I have a few questions to ask about the cancer." I answered.

" Oh," She cleared her throat.

" What time?" She asked. Her worry could be heard in her voice.

" The appointment's at ten thirty, so come to the house at ten."

" Alright," She answered. I heard her hang up the phone without another word.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital right on time and were standing in the doctors office waiting for him to come in. I saw Renee fidgeting visibly and I sighed to myself. I still couldn't believe the predicament I was in.<p>

Edward came to the hospital with us for support and of course, to make sure I was safe.

The door opened and the doctor came in breaking me from my thoughts.

" Hello, I'm doctor Lewis. It's nice to meet you all." He greeted.

" Likewise." Edward stated.

I went up to greet the doctor but Renee was faster and side stepped me.

" Yes, so great to meet you." Renee put her hand out for him to shake. No doubt trying to kiss up to the doctor.

He shook her hand and started speaking.

" Can I have the doctor's note please?" I handed him the document noticing Renee's shock. I didn't let her know I'd brought her 'Doctors note'."

" All right, I just have to check a few things then we can go and take the blood sample for the test." At that Renee's face paled. I saw Edward smirk beside me. I shook my head.

She had a fear of needles. The doctor wasn't really going to take blood, but _she_ didn't know that.

The doctor left for a few minutes and then came back with the documents no longer in his hands.

" Alright, shall we?" He said leading us out of the room into another.

He told Renee to sit down in a chair and went in the drawers taking out the needle with a piece of cotton, a bandaid and tiny wipes.

He went over to her with the needle in hand ready to take her blood. He was about an inch away from her skin when she started screaming.

" No!, I can't do it!" She cried jumping up out of the chair. We all stared at her surprised at her outburst.

" You can't do what?" The doctor asked.

" I can't give you a blood sample." She hissed.

" Well, why not?" She paused and looked around at us. She could tell from the looks on our faces that we all knew what she was up to. She didn't have any excuse and the doctor continued speaking.

" Could it be that you don't have cancer at all and you lied to gain money off of your own daughter?" Her eyes went wide.

" H-how do you know that?" She asked. I walked up looking her straight in the eyes.

" I told him." She gasped.

" When did you find out?"

" Next time you print out a fake doctors note, take the date and time off of the bottom corner." I didn't tell her about Edward telling me because I didn't need her going after him, he already despied her.

She started laughing. " Who's going to believe you?"

The police suddenly barged through the door. " We will."

" You worthless peice of shit, you called the cops?" She sneered.

" Renee Cassandra Hugan you are arrested for forgery of a doctor's note and fraud." They said grabbing her arms. She flailed around glaring at me.

" You owe me money."

" God you are a disappointment and burden, Ever since you were born you've been nothing but trouble! you are as worthless as you've always been, you can't even pay me back for all these years." She yelled at me. All of my old memories suddenly started coming back.

The words.

Worthless.

Burden.

Disappointment.

The feelings.

Angry.

Hurt.

Depressed.

All I remember.

" Renee I will advise you to keep your words to yourself or I'll make sure you never fucking speak again." Edward said menacingly.

" You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an you attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

She barely answered the officer as she kept on berating me.

" You need to pay me for all of the years I took care of you! You were nothing without me!" She screamed out.

" You think this guy next to you wants to be with you? You're nothing!" I tried to block out her voice but it was so loud.

I didn't want to hear the insults. I didn't want to remember the past. I didn't want to feel the pain I felt in the past.

" Renee, I happen to love Bella very much. I'm going to ask you one more time to stop speaking but if you don't I can't be held responsible for my actions. You need to stop throwing insults at Bella and accept the fact that you are in fact the one who is nothing. If you were worth anything you would realize that you had something good right in front of you. Only a true fool wouldn't notice what great worth this wonderful woman in front of me possesses. Only I know of the great love that not only I but everyone else who had been graced enough to be in her presence has for her, and for you not to see that. You are the one who is worthless and nothing, not Bella." I was surprised at his words, did he really feel that way about me?

Renee was at a loss for words and fell quiet as the police officers dragged her away.

I was already crying in his arms as he held me in his arms making me feel safe.

Making me feel loved.

**A/N Did anyone watch Pretty little liars today? I really need to rant to someone.**


	53. School

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! (Dramatic Much?) I literally was so tired from school I didn't update yesterday because I fell asleep as soon as I finished my homework. I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Warning: There is profanity in this chapter.**

**Edward Pov**

I put my arm around Bella as we walked into the cafeteria sitting down at a table. I could feel all eyes on us as we sat down and smiled to myself. They still couldn't get over what happened the first week of school.

_Flashback:_

_I ran to the other side of the car opening the door for Bella. I enrolled into school with her in the summer beause I didn't want to be away from her for even a second._

_ She got of of the car and we felt everyone staring as we starting walking towards the library. I kept an arm protectively around her as the students moved out of the way to let us pass through._

_We were almost to the entrance of the school doors when a guy yelled out " She paid a dude to sleep with her!" He scoffed. " What a whore!"_

_I did a full one-eighty and clenched my fists. I had to calm down fast before I did something I would regret. I'd already had to deal with these students the last day of school but I guess they didn't get the memo._

_" Who said that?" I yelled. No one replied. Everyone just looked around and whispered. It was probably that same boy who disrespected her on the last day of school._

_" Cause' who ever did deserves a fucking beating for disrespecting MY GIRLFRIEND."_

_" This girl right here, Isabella swan," I gestured to Bella._

_" Is my girlfriend. I am in love with her and I want all of you to know that,"_

_" I don't want to hear any snide remarks or little comments about her at all,"_

_" No one should disrespect a woman let alone my girlfriend."_

_" So don't fucking do it or you will answer to me." With that I turned and left with Bella blushing the whole way._

**A/N Haha...lol**


	54. Birthday

**A/N Hey guys.**

**Bella Pov**

" Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

" Not yet, just a few more steps." Edward answered. We just came from school and as soon as I got out of the car, He told me to close my eyes.

We walked for about two more minutes and then he finally told me I could open them.

As soon as I opened my eyes I heard " Surprise!"

" Oh my god." Was all I could say.

All of Edward's family and my father were gathered in our meadow with big smiles on their faces. My father had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and they were all holding up birthday balloons and surrounded a big table full of cake and other sweets. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

" You guys! I-I wasn't expecting you to do anything for my birthday. "

" You never expect anything Bells, But every year I get you something." My father smiled. I went to hug him and smiled.

" This is amazing, thank you."

" Aww you're welcome Bella, Now come on over and give us a hug." Emmett said opening his arms.

Everyone joined in for the group hug and a few tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't believe they would do all of this for me.

" You guys are making me cry." I sniffled.

" Isn't that the point?" I heard a smack.

" Ow!" Emmett cried. I giggled softly through my tears. We all pulled back from the hug as everyone laughed.

" Bella, it was nothing. We just wanted to do something nice for your birthday." Rosalie smiled.

" So Edward suggested a little party for you in the meadow, since he knew you liked it so much." Alice smiled softly.

I turned toward Edward and he looked away bashfully.

I walked up to him wrapping my hands around him tightly. He hugged me back tighter and I sighed breathing in his sweet scent.

" Aww..." We heard all around us.

I felt my face heat up. " Look she's blushing!" Emmett pointed.

There were a lot of smacks that day.

**A/N I love Emmett.**


	55. Serenade

**Bella's Pov**

" Am I being a fool?

Wrapped up in lies and foolish truths

What do I see in you?

Maybe I'm addicted to all the things you do

Cuz I keep thinking you were the one who came to take claim of this heart

Cold hearted shame you'll remain just afraid in the dark

And now the people are talking

The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano

The people are talking

The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano." The girl sung.

" Are you having fun?" Edward asked me smiling.

" Of course I am, It's amazing hearing these people sing. I didn't know that people who sing at Karaoke places had such amazing voices. This is perfect." I said watching the girl finish her song.

So play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on.

" Well if you think this is perfect, I have another surprise." He winked.

" What is-

" Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" The club owner shouted interrupting me. The crowd erupted in cheers. I looked to my side. Edward wasn't next to me anymore.

I looked around confused.

I turned to his family.

" Did you guys see where Edward went?" I asked.

" I have no clue." Alice said. I looked at her curiously. She was keeping something from me.

I glanced at the others faces. They were in on it too.

" We have a new singer here tonight who has a special song for someone out there in the crowd." I heard a chorus of 'awws' throughout the crowd of people.

" Here is Edward Cullen!" He announced. I gasped.

Edward walked out on stage and took the microphone from the owner as everyone cheered him on.

" How's everybody doing tonight?" They all got louder shouting.

" Today is a special day for me because well, it's my girlfriends birthday and she is a very special person to me. I really wanted to show my appreciation for her with this song. I hope it show's her how much I am in love with her. " He said looking to my eyes.

I blew him a kiss and he caught it winking.

He started to sing " Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday.

" Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see

But every time she ask me do I look okay?

I say.

" When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday.

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are.

Yeah." He finished.

I couldn't believe he'd just serenaded me in front of all these people. No one had ever sung a song to show their appreciation of me. I ran up stage and kissed him in front of everyone making them all say. " Aww..."

After I pulled away I looked into his eyes.

" I love you so much." I said with tears in my eyes.

" I love you too."

This has been the best birthday I've ever had.

**A/N The first song is Grand Piano by Nicki Minaj. ( I don't usually listen to her but that song is phenomenal.)**

**The second song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.**


	56. Revealed

**Edward's Pov**

" Thank you for seeing me today Charlie." I said as he opened the door. I really wanted to speak to him today because I couldn't keep our secret from him anymore. If I was going to be with Bella, He would have to know what we are.

" It's no problem. I was kind of surprised when you called to see me today. Bella left to go out with your sisters, ya know."

" Yes, they informed me that they would have a girl's day today." I smiled.

" Alright. So what did you want to talk about today, Edward?" Charlie asked sitting down at the table in front of me.

" Well Charlie, My family and I have a secret that we'd like to share with you. The reason we need to share this with you is because Bella is a very important part of my life and you should know about all aspects of my life."

" Okay, so what is this secret?" He asked confused.

I sighed and let it all out.

" My family and I are vampires."

" Have you lost you're goddamn mind?"

" No, sir. This is the truth. I assure you I am not on anything. I am completely sane at this moment."

" You're telling me that you and your whole family are vampires and you expect me to believe you?"

" I can prove it." I said. He looked at me skeptically.

" How?"

" I can tell you exactly what you're thinking right now." _This boy must really be crazy._

" You are thinking that I'm crazy right now." _What the hell? That boy just heard my thoughts._

" You are thinking about how in the hell I heard your thoughts."

" Okay, I get it!" He grunted. " Now, stop doing that."

" No do you believe me?" I asked.

" Alright, okay so you guys are vampires. I believe you." He said shaking his head.

" Does Bella know?" He asked.

" Of course, I told her within the first week of knowing eachother."

" Okay. " He sighed. I knew he was overwelmed. Anyone would be after hearing this information.

" Would you like me to explain everything to you?" I asked.

" Yes, that would be great." He answered. So, I started explaining all there was to know about vampires.

**A/N This story is longer than I thought it would be, I'm currently writing chapter 72.**


	57. Change

" So vampires have heightened senses?" Charlie asked.

" Yes, some also have powers, Like I do. That's why I could read your mind. Alice can see the future and Jasper can affect people's emotions." I explained.

" So, are you guys the only vampires or are there more?"

" There are many more vampires that exist, just not in this state. We have cousins that live in Alaska and we have something called the Volturi. They live in Italy."

" What's the Volturi?" He asked.

" That's sort of our government for vampires. They make sure that vampire's aren't showing humans our existence and breaking any rules."

" So shouldn't you telling me be dangerous?"

" It would be, but since Isabella is my mate and you're her father, I can trust that you wouldn't tell anyone. If you don't tell, they can't find out." He nodded.

" I wouldn't share any secrets that you didn't want me to share. By the way, what is a mate?"

" A mate is like a soul mate for vampires."

" Bella is your mate?" He asked.

I nodded.

" Isabella agrees to this, right?"

" Of course, I would never force her to do anything. I love your daughter very much, sir." I said sincerely.

" So are you really eighteen years old?" He asked. I knew this question was coming.

" No, I'm about a hundred and four years old in an eighteen year old's body." He looked shocked at that.

" How did you become one?"

" To become a vampire you must be bitten by one or you can inject it into your veins."

" So vampires are immortal?"

" Yes, we live forever."

" So as Bella keeps aging, you'll still look seventeen?" He asked.

I hadn't really thought about the future and what would happen. When Bella starts to grow up and become a grown woman, What would I do? Would she want me change her?

" Or do you plan on making her a vampire?"

" I think that Bella and I need to have a conversation about this before I give you any answer." I really needed to speak to her about this. She may want to become a vampire and she might not. I didn't want her to change, knowing the side effects of the transition from human to vampire.

" Yes, I think that's a great idea. It'll help to clear up some things."

" And Edward," He started.

" Make sure you take care of Isabella for me. No matter what happens and what she decides, take care of her."

" I'll always take care of her. You have my word." I swore. He nodded in response and our conversation ended.

Now I just needed to wait until Bella came back.

**A/N Hi everyone. There is a twist in this story ending that could go either way. It could be received really well and it could be received really horribly, Just wanted to let you know.**

**Any predictions?**


	58. Wrong

**Edward Pov**

" So Charlie knows?" Bella asked after I finished explaining.

The conversation between Charlie and I got me thinking. The only way I'd be able to help prove to her that I wanted to be with her and her only would be to change her. She know's that I love her and her only but if I don't change her, what's that saying?

On the other hand, if I do change her I wouldn't want her to feel as if I needed her to change for me. Isabella struggles with her confidence already, I don't want her to feel like I'm only changing her so she can become like us. The side effects of the change will obviously change the way she looks. I don't want her to just want the change because it will make her in the image of the perfect person. She's already the perfect person. I want her to know I'm changing her because I love her.

That is, if she _wants_ to be changed.

" Yes, and he took it surprisingly well." She nodded sitting up on the couch.

" So the situation's alright with my father?"

" Yes, no problems from him." _I need to speak to you, however._

" But, I have something really important to speak to you about." Her eyebrows raised.

" O-okay. what is it?" Alright, how do I say this?

I cleared my throat. " How do you feel about becoming a vampire?"

" N-now?" Her eyes bugged out of her head. " I'm not prepared, I-I don't know-

" Bella, not now." I chuckled. " I want to know what _you_ want to do." I grabbed her hands in mine.

" Well I would obviously want to stay with you." She smiled.

" Bella don't base your decision on me, please. I want you to choose based on what you would prefer."

" Well of course I would want to become a vampire, I'd finally be perfect. I'd look like your sisters do and I wouldn't have to worry about you ever leaving me. I wouldn't have to hide away from peoples eyes. I'd be what I was supposed to be and you'd have the perfect girlfriend by your side. We would both benefit." She explained.

_This is what I was afraid of._

**A/N Don't worry Edward!**

** No doubt about it, this story will have an HEA. No one guessed the _whole_ twist but, some guessed part of it. I won't tell what it is.**


	59. Halfway

" Isabella," He sighed. He grabbed my chin gently and looked straight into my eyes.

" I love you just the way you are, you changing just becuase of that reason is pointless. I'm already proud to have you on my arm. You don't need to change for me at all. I love _you_." Edward's word were said sincerely and I shivered.

The intense look in his eyes when he said that made something shoot through me. His words made my heart beat faster and and...I felt the _need_ to believe him. I felt tears building up in my eyes.

" But my mother said-

" Isabella, _please_." He cut me off. " I need you to believe me. Your mother was selfish, and heartless towards you. She doesn't love you Bella. I do. You can't believe the words of someone who doesn't love you." He was right. The words that she said hurt me every day. She wasn't a loving mother and I blamed myself for that. As Edward put these things to light I finally realized everything that was put into my mind about myself wasn't true. He made me realize that my mother was wrong.

" I understand now that she is wrong." I whispered. He gave me his signature crooked smile.

" I just need you to give me time and I will try to get where you are coming from. I want you to promise you won't give up on me because I would have never gotten to where I am now without you." I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

" I'll never give up on you. I love you."

" I love you so much, Edward." I kissed him on the lips.

**A/N Bella's getting there...**


	60. Support

The conversation Edward and I had brought some light onto us and made me think about my decision to actually become a vampire. Of course, I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine being without him.

But, I also couldn't imagine leaving my father behind. I mean I would live forever and he would grow older. I would have to say goodbye to him while I was going to live forever. It seemed a bit selfish.

I turned on my back on the bed and sighed.

" Hey what are thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear.

" Just thinking about the change."

" I would like to be changed but I can't even imagine leaving my father." I said sadly. Edward smiled softly and turned to me.

" I understand why you feel so conflicted with your emotions. This is something you have to think about, Bella." I nodded. I needed to look at this from all angles and look at the good and bad sides.

Speaking of a bad side...

" Other than the reason that you specified, why wouldn't you want me to become a vampire?" I asked him.

" Bella the whole process is painful. You go through an indescribable pain that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, and it lasts three days." I didn't know that it was that serious. Thinking of this pain made me feel worried about my decision.

" I don't think I could see you go through that pain."

" Not only is that bad, but when you are a newborn, you have trouble controlling your thirst and you feel like you need to kill everyone around you, and your throat has a burn that doesn't go away unless you hunt." I could probably deal with that. Ignoring the burn would be easy but I wondered if I could control my thirst around people. What if I just snapped and went after someone. I wouldn't ever forgive myself.

" I have a lot to think about." I said quietly.

" Yes, and no matter what you choose, I'll support you."

_I know._


	61. Conflicted

**Bella's Pov**

I needed to speak with my father about the whole situation with becoming a vampire. I was still debating with myself about it still but I wanted him to know that whatever decision I make, he will always be important to me.

Then there was the whole newborn thing. When I become a newborn, I won't be able to control my urges. I could just kill a human at any second. Would I be able to deal with that? I would have the death of someone on my conscience.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and found my dad making himself a meal.

" Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Of course, what do you need?" He said wiping his hands. He walked over to me and sat down at the table.

" Edward told you about him and his family, right?"

He nodded. " He explained it all to me." Alright, that made this conversation a little easier.

" So you don't have a problem with me becoming a v-vampire?"

" Well, I support you one hundred percent in wanting to become a vampire." I felt a little relieved at his words. But I still wasn't sure of my decision.

" I do feel a little sad that I would have to say goodbye to my only daughter while she is still young." He sighed. I understood that. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought about it.

" But I just need you to promise me that you'll stay in Forks until it's my time." I could do that. In fact I loved Forks and would never want to leave my father alone.

" I promise." I said sincerely.

**A/N Gosh...I love Charlie's Character.**


	62. Crazy

I sat at the lunch table and sighed. I was still conflicted with my decision about the change. Yes, Charlie was okay with it but...could it really be that easy?

" So you had the talk with Charlie?" Edward asked seeing the look on my face. He knew so well sometimes I wondered if he actually could read my mind.

" Uh-yeah. He took it really well."

" Really?" He said surprised.

" Yeah. He just wants us to stay in Forks until he's gone." I smiled.

Edward's face fell. " What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked conflicted and looked into my eyes. " Bella, we can't stay in Forks for too long."

" Why?"

" Bella people will get suspicious. People will notice after some time that we aren't aging." He explained. I hadn't thought of that possibility. What would this mean for my father and I? Would I just never see him again?

" I can't just leave my father here." I protested. It was bad enough that Id have to say goodbye to him.

" Bella we have no choice."

" So what am I gonna do?"

" Have you ever considered that Charlie would want to be changed too?" He asked. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Charlie becoming a vampire? How would that work?

" No, I don't think my dad would want to become a vampire." I shook my head.

" Well, crazier things have happened." He said as the bell rang.

**A/N My birthday is tomorrow!**


	63. Opinion

Edward and I's conversation made me think.

Becoming a vampire had many consequences. But it could also be a good thing.

The thought of my father staying with us and becoming a vampire, it sounded wonderful.

But, I wouldn't want to have my father become one just because of me. He needed to make the decision on his own.

Now I knew how Edward felt when I wanted him to change me so I could be better for him.

I had to speak to Charlie about his opinion on the matter.

I didn't want to make any decisions without looking at this situation from all angles, including what my father thought about the whole situation.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

It rang a few times then he answered. " Hello."

" Hey, dad."

" Hi, Bella." He greeted.

" I really need to speak to you." I said through the phone.

" Is everything alright?" He sounded worried.

" Yeah, I just need to talk to you when you get home."

" Alright, Bella. See you when you get home." He said.

I sighed.


	64. Together

**Bella's Pov**

" Wait what?" I blurted out. I wasn't sure I heard him right. My father just said that he wanted to become a vampire. So, here I am speaking to my father about the change and he just...agrees.

" I think it would be a great idea, Bella."

" Why?" I asked. I wasn't questioning his decision, I just wanted to know his reasons.

" It would benefit both you and I. Bella, I can't lose you as a daughter. I've been with you your whole life and I wouldn't be able to leave my only child. This allows us to stay a family and for you to finally be surrounded by people that love you." He explained. The way he explained it made the situation sound great. We get to stay together and become a big happy family. It just sounded too surreal.

" Dad, that...whole explanation sounds wonderful and I am so happy that you agree. But, you do know what you are getting yourself into, right?" There were complications and consequences of becoming a vampire, I just want my father to be prepared for them.

" Yes, Isabella. Edward explained it all to me. Newborns have trouble controlling their thirst. We would have to move every once in awhile. The diet. The whole Volturi situation." Okay, he knew mostly everything.

" When did he tell you all this?"

" It was told, little by little, every day." He explained.

" And what about sleep? You don't sleep as a vampire and I know how much you love to sleep." I joked.

" I'll get over it." He chuckled.

" You really want this, dad?" I asked making sure.

" You worry about me too much Bella. I appreciate it but let me be the parent, not you. I am sure about my decision."

It was all coming together.

**A/N Do any of you feel that even though your friend is clearly guilty you should back them up?**


	65. Ring

**Edward Pov**

" No, the one over there." I said pointing to the ring with a blue gem.

My family and I are out shopping, and as always they went to different stores as couples, leaving me alone. I ventured off and saw this jewelry store and took the opportunity to try and find a ring. I'd been thinking of proposing to Bella ever since she admitted that she loved me back but, I've been too afraid.

Finally, when I came here, I felt it was the perfect opportunity.

The jeweler took it out and showed it to me explaining where it came from.

" This one was actually given to the store because the old owner had it made for his late wife. He loved her very much and In his will, he made sure that he gave the ring to the store and hoped that it would be purchased by someone who really loved their partner." There was no doubt about that.

" What a romantic story." I mused. I think I just found the ring I was gonna propose with.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

" Bella, are you ready to go?" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

" Yeah, I'm just getting my fishing rod!" I answered.

Today my father and I were going to go fishing for some father-daughter time because we hadn't gone in a long time.

Edward is out at the mall with his family while I'm with my dad. Everything has been going great ever since my father agreed to becoming a vampire. Edward and I's relationship has become stronger in a way and I'm trusting him a lot more. I am looking forward to a future with him.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs grabbing my coat from the closet. He came out of the kitchen and grabbed my fishing rod putting it into the car. I walked outside and went into the car putting on my seatbelt.

**A/N Why do you think people talk bad about people they don't like?**


	66. Ready

**Bella's Pov**

" Oh my gosh, Alice you're crazy!" I exclaimed laying on the couch. She literally just told me she goes shopping every week, and that _I_ would have to go too.

She got sixteen bags the last time we went!

" No I'm not and sixteen shopping bags is not even close to what I usually get." She said somehow knowing what I was thinking.

" You should get used to it, there's gonna be a lot more where this came from." She winked. I groaned. No way I would go shopping _every_ week. She turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

" Don't worry, I'll persuade Jasper to keep her busy." Rosalie whispered next to me. I giggled shaking my head at her.

" I heard that!" Alice yelled. Rosalie and I started laughing really hard at that. Alice's facial expression was hilarious!

As our laughter died down we started to pay attention to the Television.

" Oh my gosh, I love this movie!" Rosalie said pointing at the TV screen. The movie that was playing was Untamed Heart, one of my favorites. The ending was romantic but some might feel it was sad, I just loved the movie.

" It's at the part where he saves her, oh gosh!" I gushed. It was just so romantic.

Alice's phone rang loudly and I shushed her my eyes never leaving the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Pov<strong>

" Hello." I answered.

" Alice, you can start getting her ready now." Edward answered.

" Alright, see you in an hour."

" Bye."

Gosh, I'm so excited!


	67. Movie

" So what am I getting ready for again?" I asked while Rosalie applied my eyeshadow. Alice was curling my hair with the curling iron.

" It's a surprise!" Alice exclaimed.

" I'd still like to know what I'm getting ready for." I said sarcastically. Rosalie giggled and shook her head at me.

" Don't worry Bella, you'll love this surprise." Well, I've liked all of the Cullen's surprises so far.

After about 30 minutes Alice was done with my hair and now I was putting on my dress and shoes. It was a white dress with a black lace covering over it that had a beautiful design. My shoes were black flats with a white stripe on the front.

I looked in the mirror after putting it on and smiled. I didn't look half bad. I walked out of the room going downstairs to meet Rosalie and Alice.

" Oh my gosh Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie complimented as Alice nodded in agreement.

" So beautiful." She agreed.

" Thank you, I feel beautiful." I sighed.

" Let's get going," Alice suggested.

We walked outside and went into Rosalie's car. I put on my seatbelt while she started driving. We were driving for about twenty minutes before we pulled up to a movie theatre.

" We are watching a movie?" I asked.

" Something like that." Rosalie winked.

**A/N What do you think the surprise is?**


	68. Prove

**Bella's Pov**

" My surprise is watching into the woods?" I whispered as I sat down with my popcorn in my lap. Not that I didn't appreciate it but usually they go all out, I was expecting some extravagant surprise with a flying air balloon that said "Surprise Bella!" with 500 white doves flying around it trained to make a big heart in the sky.

Now that would have been going overboard...

My question went unanswered and they both just smiled at me. Alright, I know they are hiding something now. They always gave those same innocent smiles when they lied.

The trailers for the movie started and I turned to the movie screen. There was a trailer for some movie about an accapella group, one about a white man whose daughter died and had a mixed daughter, and another about a woman who sleeps with one of her students and he blackmails her.

Just when I thought that the trailers were done another started that I didn't recognize. I heard Alice and Rosalie squeal next to me and wondered if they'd seen the trailer already.

" I didn't know that love could feel this way." A voice said as the screen showed the outside of what looked like a meadow. It sounded so much like Edward's. But what would he be doing on a movie trailer?

" It's like when you see the sun for the first time, everything just stops." I gasped as I saw Edward on the screen sitting in a chair. What was he doing?

" When I met Bella, I knew she was the one." He was talking about me? Everyone in the theater gave out a chorus of "aww..." and I blushed.

" You don't just feel that connection with just anyone, they have to be special. That's what I felt every time I saw her." I started to feel tears in my eyes. Could he really feel so strongly about me?

" I need her so much that without her I don't know what I'd do. It's like she hold's me to this earth, like she is my whole world." He said those words with so much conviction that I started to cry. You could hear the passion and love in his voice while he was speaking about me.

" She doesn't know how much she means to me and I'd do anything to tell her how much." I smiled through my tears.

" Which is why I'm doing this." He smiled crookedly.

The screen turned black and the lights suddenly turned on.

" Bella." I heard Edward's voice.

I stood up and met his eyes in the middle of the room.

**A/N Who is watching New Moon right now?**


	69. Believe

**Bella's Pov**

He walked over to me while everyone had their eyes on us. He grabbed my hands in his and got down on one knee. Everyone around us started cheering and my heart started beating faster. I couldn't control my feelings. My heart felt as if it would burst in that moment.

" Isabella, no words can ever describe how you make me feel. I know you may not believe me but I can say that my love for you will never go away." The tears fell freely from my eyes and I couldn't believe in that moment, that he was proposing to _me_. All the thoughts and doubts that I had flew out of the window in that moment. It was only me and him.

" I will spend every minute of every day trying to prove that to you Bella." He said with sincerity. But he didn't have to. I knew it. I believed him. I finally believed him. All the feelings of uncertainty went away.

I shook my head. "You don't have to prove it, Edward. I know." I whispered. He face broke into a breathtaking smile that was probably on my face too.

"I love you so much." I said through my tears.

He reached in his pocket and took out the ring. " Then would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked me.

" Of course I will." He placed the ring on my finger and everyone in the theater started to clap. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him hard.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just Edward and I, In our own little love bubble. I felt like I was walking on air with the love of my life next to me.

I was loved.

**A/N How do you deal with a crush?**


End file.
